I Can't Fight This Feeling
by LadyArn
Summary: Yuujirou can't stop thinking about a certain blue haired princess, and gives into temptation without realising Tooru is listening. Not exactly yaoi, but something similar. Rated M just in case.


**Author note  
Warning: Yaoi. Not actual sex, but still some guy on guy action. Don't like, don't read. You know the drill.  
Pair: Yuujirou and Tooru  
Disclaimer: Princess Princess is not mine. I'm not good enough to think up something like that myself...  
**

**

* * *

**It started with a kiss, as it always does. They had known each other for less than a year, but Yuujirou was already closer to Tooru than to his own family. Not that that was particularly hard, but still…

The blond had kissed the other princess in a bid to get Sayaka to leave by making her believe they were lovers, and it worked. Too well. She'd become obsessed, stalked and endangered Yuujirou, and almost gotten herself killed. Yuujirou had also been pulled under by their little trick, even though it had been him who started it.

Now, as he lay on his bed in the dark, listening to the breathing of the boy on the bottom bunk, he tried to think of anything but that person, and failed miserably. The teenage boy sighed quietly, and gave in to his urges, sliding a hand into his pants.

Tooru moaned in his sleep, dreaming, and Yuujirou had to bite his lip so he didn't cry out in response. He held his breath so that if his roommate woke before he was finished he wouldn't notice what was happening.

"Yuujirou…" Tooru murmured. The blond came at the sound of his crush almost moaning his name. "Why don't you come down here and talk to me?" the blond flushed as he realised that the other princess was awake. "I know you're awake, Yuujirou, I've shared a room with you for long enough to be able to tell."

The western princess flipped onto his stomach, and leant over the edge of his bed, looking at Tooru upside down.

"Can't sleep, little Tooru?" he mocked gently.

"Neither can you, by the sounds of it." the blue haired princess smiled. Yuujirou blushed. "Who do you think about?" Tooru asked boldly. The question took Shihoudani by surprise.

"What do you mean?" now it was Tooru's turn to blush.

"When you do that…touch yourself…who do you imagine it is?" Yuujirou raised an eyebrow and sat up again.

"That's a very personal question, Tooru…" he climbed down to stand beside his friend's bed. Kouno leant on one elbow, watching him thoughtfully. "But I suppose I don't mind you asking…" the blue haired princess shifted up on the bed and patted the now empty space next to him. After only a moment's hesitation, Yuujirou sat down, only to have Tooru yank him down, so they were lying next to each other.

Usually, Yuujirou would have made a crack about the two of them looking like lovers, but it would be in bad taste, considering what Tooru was asking. There was no chance of Shihoudani lying, because the three princesses had learnt a while back that they could all tell when the others were lying.

"So, who do you wish it was? Who do you want to be touching you, pleasing you, perhaps even making love to you?" the speech would have seemed odd to anyone but the two of them, but they both knew what Tooru was asking – who was it that Yuujirou lusted after enough to risk getting caught pleasuring himself, and caught by the one person who tease him mercilessly for months on end about it? Yuujirou swallowed and closed his eyes. Maybe if he couldn't see the other princess, it would make this confession easier.

"You." No, having his eyes closed didn't help. If anything, it was worse, because now he couldn't see Tooru's reaction, or pretend he was joking, because Tooru had seen him try to hide. He took a breath and filled the silence following his one word admission. "Tooru, I'm so sorry. It's since the incident with Sayaka, when we kissed to get rid of her. I know it was my idea, and it was a bad idea, but I just can't get it out of my mind. This is going to make everything so awkward now you know, I'm so sorry…"

"Yuujirou, why are you apologising?" Kouno asked after a second. "You should never say you're sorry for things you can't help, and you can't help you're attracted to. I'm flattered that you think of me that way, but I don't know how to react. I'm the one who's sorry. Sorry that I can't give you an answer right now, and that you feel that this will make things awkward. I don't want it to affect our job, or our friendship, at least until I can give you an answer." Shihoudani blinked.

"Pardon? You can't give me an answer? Just a flat out 'no' is fine, Tooru, I know you're not into men." He jumped a little as Tooru gently laid a hand against his cheek.

"Please, Yuujirou, you have to understand. I don't like guys in general, but I believe that a person can fall in love with anyone at any time, regardless of social boundaries. If my heart and body tells me to be with a guy, so be it. If that guy is you," he shrugged, "that's fine too."

"So I have a chance?" Yuujirou blinked. "Based on a single kiss, half unwilling and under desperate circumstances, I have a chance with you, if you decide to take the risk?" Kouno nodded.

"Although, one kiss isn't much to go by." The blue haired princess chuckled. "I think I need more than that to even consider basing a relationship on." He leant over the blond, and pressed their lips gently together. Shihoudani melted into the touch, but then started as he felt his body react. Tooru felt the slight jump and broke the kiss.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern. Yuujirou nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna need to…umm…_get happy_ again after this…" Tooru glanced down at his pants, and smiled at how tight they had become.

"Well, I suppose _I_ could take care of it for you?" he offered. Shihoudani's eyes widened.

"What do you mean? Do you realise what that's implying?" the blond held his arm firmly. "If you do that, there's no way I could get over you in the time I would without it. If you do this, then reject me, it'll be the worse for both of us. And you'll probably regret it afterwards, and I don't want to lose your friendship, Tooru, whatever the outcome of tonight." Tooru kissed him again, this time slipping his tongue between the others lips.

"I would never regret it, not with you, Yuujirou. And if I'm comfortable doing this with you, I think it worth a shot at a relationship, don't you?" Yuujirou tightened his grip on Tooru's arm momentarily, then released him.

"Don't make yourself do this. If you want to stop at any point, just stop. I won't get angry. It won't alter our friendship. Nothing. It'll just be something you didn't want, and that's fine." He raised himself up to kiss Tooru again, and then lay back on the bedspread, submitting to someone for the first time in his life. Yuujirou was always the strong one, always the person who took charge, so it felt strange for him to sit back and let someone else take control.

Tooru's hands were soft and warm, and he worked Yuujirou to his peak quickly. The blond lay panting, waiting for his heart rate to slow. He squeaked as Tooru suddenly straddled his hips. The blue eyed princess pouted down at him.

"Now you got me all excited." He sniffed. "Looks like I'll deal with that too…" Tooru slid his pants and boxers down a little way, exposing him as he stroked himself. Yuujirou watched with wide eyes, and he knew that if he wasn't so sleepy just then, he'd be aroused for the third time that night as white liquid spilled over Tooru's hand and onto the blond's chest. Tooru kissed him again, and then snuggled up to fall asleep against the blond.

"Something tells me that you're finished considering." Yuujirou remarked dryly. "That didn't take long." Tooru shrugged sleepily.

"So? I'm impulsive, so sue me."


End file.
